dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypabramia
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion Saga" |Race=1/2 Frieza's Race-1/2 Majin Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 950 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Height= 6'2" |Address=Conton City (formerly) |Occupation= Rookie Time Patroller (formerly) |Allegiance=New Time Patrol (formerly) |Classification=Sorcerer Creations |Affiliations= Face (creator) Chronoa (responsible for wish/superior) Naraku (mentor) Demon Realm Soldier Ψ (absorption victim/permanent fusee) Diamond Demon Realm Soldier (absorption victim/permanent fusee) Xeno Cooler (absorption victim/permanent fusee) }} Hypabramia (ハイパブラーミア) is a new time patrol created by Face via Chronoa's wish. Overview Name Hypabramia is an amalgamation of Hypothermia and Abra. Personality Hypabramia is assertive, crafty, and loud. He was capable of tricking several demon realm soldiers into attack themselves by pretending to be exhausted. After absorbing the Demon Realm Soldiers; he become organised, and gains a team-player instinct. Appearance Hypabramia has dark blue skin, two antennae-like horns protruding from his head, and a similar physique to Super Buu. He has jet-black sclera with red eyes, he has black bio-gloves and bio-boots with red palms and soles respective while his arms including his shoulders are dark blue, his bio-armour resembles the dynamic suit minus the red cape while the bio-armour on his legs is red in colour while the top portion is brown and orange as oppose to the colour scheme in the link. His face is red while his tail is dark blue while the gem on his head is purple. Biography Hypabramia was created by Chronoa as a stand-in force Dial while he was temporarily retired from active duty, and was able to defeat of multitude of time criminals. During the Invasion of Conton City; he was able to destroy multiple to Demon Realm soldiers. He was defeated by the Golden Demon Realm Soldier, and trapped in the Abyss of Time. He received many augmentations from Naraku to make him strong enough to face off against the soldiers again, and when Future Bulla arrive; he learned of the Abyss' origins. During his time in the Abyss; his augments resulted in his absorption victim becoming permanently fused with him. Power Hypabramia power was made to be a combination Frieza's power in his Golden form, and Dial's power during the first time he used his Ultimate F form; making strong enough to face against the Demon Realm Soldiers, but was still defeated by the Golden Demon Realm Soldier. After he had his power augmented by Naraku; he is powerful enough to defeat the Golden Demon Realm Soldier that even Future Vegeta struggle against. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Body Manipulation and Regeneration - Thanks to his Majin side; he is able to manipulate his body to and even regenerate after being blasted into millions of pieces. **Mystic Attack ***Mystic Ball Attack ***Mystic Double Axe Handle **Regeneration **Absorption - Hypabramia is capable of absorbing others like Super Buu, but is able to return to his True Form at any given time. **Soft Body - Hypabramia is capable of morphing his body into large puddle that can help any survive a large enough drop from the sky. *Super Explosive Wave *Uzusuruha (渦為る波; Uzusuruha - literal; Vortex Severing Wave) - Hypabramia signature technique; he places him right arm by his side; with his forearm at a 90 degree angle, the back of his hand face the ground, and generates a vortex in his palm. After charging is attack after considerable time; he launches the technique create a a razor-sharp energy vortex beam. **Violent Uzusuruha - A barrage version of Uzusuruha *Corrupted Ki Blast - Gain the ability to use Corrupted Ki Blasts after absorbing Diamond Demon Realm Soldier **Extra Bloody Sauce - After absorbing the Diamond Demon Realm Soldier - he gained the ability to use the technique *Magic **Magic Materialisation - Hypabramia is capable creating items such as a spiked mace using his magic. **Heal Beam - Hypabramia is able to use a healing beam from his antennae or tail. *Supernova Forms and Transformations True Form Hypabramia came into his existence in the True Form of his Frieza's Race side unlike Dial, and seems to have better control of his power than Frost. After permanently fusing with his absorption victims - Hypabramia is still able to return to this form, however, his power also matches Dial's current power in his True Form. Demon Realm Soldier Ψ Absorbed As result of absorbing the Demon Realm Soldier Ψ in his Dark Fusion form; his bio-armour becomes dark green while the palms and soles of his bio-gloves and bio-boots respectively become dark red like. He gains a nose and his muscle mass slightly increases. Diamond Demon Realm Soldier Absorbed As result of absorbing the Diamond Demon Realm Soldier; his bio-armour becomes diamond blue while he gains a golden face, and his tail becomes red as he bio-chest armour becomes a diamond plated bio-armour. His fingers remain exposed while his head is covered by his bio-armour, and shoes that his skin has become gold. His power increases immensely, but despite his power he is unable to fare against the Dark-Masked King. 100% Full Power Like Frieza & Frost; he can also bulk up to stress all his energy in the extra if he desires so. He grows in size as his muscles engorge, and as result loses some of his speed and stamina. His power slowly drains with each usage, and works against him. Diamond Demon Realm Soldier Absorbed He is able to use his 100% Full Power after he absorbs the Diamond Demon Realm Soldier. Just like his true form; his bio-armour becomes diamond blue while he gains a golden face, and his tail becomes red as he bio-chest armour becomes a diamond plated bio-armour. His fingers remain exposed while his head is covered by his bio-armour, and shoes that his skin has become gold. While in this state compared to his regular 100% form; he consumes more energy and stamina than regular. Pure Majin Hypabramia is capable of transforming into the Pure Majin (Kid Form) after his power was augmenting and his dormant power was drawn out. In this form; he gains the traditional baggy pants worn by Majin Buu, the buckle of his belt his gold with M on it, the belt itself is dark blue, his pants are yellow, his shoes are red, and has red skin with a noseless face. He has a dark blue antenna where his gem should be, and two horns protruding from the side of his head resembling 1st form Frieza's head. He has a spike each protruding from his shoulders, and his aura becomes purple. Super Evolution Hypabramia managed to obtain this form while in fit of anger as he watch the Dark-Masked King strangle Future Bulla. In this form; his head morphs into the crown-like appearance similar to Coolieza head shape, but his second row of horns is actually his antennae while the "crown" is dark blue, his muscle mass increases as he grows in height, Black spikes grow out of his wrist and ankles as purple gems emerge from them, his tail gains a white tip, and his eyes become blank red. Diamond Demon Realm & Demon Realm Soldier Ψ Absorbed Hypabramia is able to combined his forms gained through his absorptions, and combined the powers of his victims. His bio-armour and bio-boots become dark green, his face becomes gold, and the rest of his bio-armour becomes diamond-like. Also he gains a nose, and slight muscle increase. Super Xeno Cooler Absorbed After powering back down to his Super Evolution form; Hypabramia was able to apply the transformation he received from absorbing Xeno Cooler. In this state; he gains Cooler's deltoids and his bio-armour become white while gaining an increased muscle mass. His power usage is much easier to use than his Super Majin and doesn't lose his stamina as fast. Super Majin After Hypabramia failed to damage Broly in his recent attack in his Diamond Demon Realm & Demon Realm Soldier Ψ Absorbed formed; he channel his energy into entering his Pure Majin form, but instead accidentally transformed into a Super Majin state. Not much is different in this state except for his size as he stands approximately 8'0" in height as opposed to the Pure Majin form. However, due to more restraint he has in this form; he appears to be weaker when actually he is slightly stronger than his previous form. Even if he transforms from his Super form; his head will also return to his True Form's head shape. However, due to his lack of experiencing in using the form - he finds his stamina rapidly decreasing and forces him to power-down to his Super Evolution form after using his Supernova. Super Xeno Cooler Absorbed After absorbing Super Xeno Cooler; he gains his white deltoids and his white bio-armour chest piece as he gains a nose and his muscle mass increases. His power increases greatly and even gains his abilities such as Supernova. Ultimate Evolution Thanks to retaining the power he achieved from absorbed the Demon Realm Soldiers and Xeno Cooler; his power was able increase to a level that enable him to achieve his Ultimate Evolution form. In this state he refers to himself as Onyx Hypabramia, and his arms and face become dark purple while his bio-armour becomes the same colour as onyx. Kill list *Several Golden Demon Realm Soldiers - Destroyed with Super Explosive Wave Category:Male Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Hybrids Category:New Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Wished Characters Category:Magic User Category:Majin